


Sunburns and Sex

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost Office Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sunburns, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny assessed the damage and saw that his entire back, from his shoulders to the waistband of his cargo pants, needed lotion. Danny closed his eyes in embarrassment. I can't believe I'm going to ask Steve to do this. "Could you lean your hands against the desk? It will make it easier for me to reach your shoulders."





	1. The Aloe Vera Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is almost sex with humor. The actual sex portion comes in the next chapter.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on otp-imagines-cult on tumblr (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): _Imagine Person A getting sunburn on their back and Person B puts aloe lotion on it because Person A can’t reach back there without pulling a muscle._ I'm not sure how it turned out so porny, lol.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut for this pairing (or any other slash pairing).
> 
> The first chapter is from Danny's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is almost sex with humor. The actual sex portion comes in the next chapter.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on otp-imagines-cult on tumblr (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): _Imagine Person A getting sunburn on their back and Person B puts aloe lotion on it because Person A can’t reach back there without pulling a muscle._ I'm not sure how it turned out so porny, lol.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut for this pairing (or any other slash pairing).
> 
> The first chapter is from Danny's POV.

Danny noticed Steve shifting uncomfortably for what had to be the hundredth time that day as Lou explained what he had discovered from digging into the suspect's financial records. It was late afternoon, and Steve had occasionally been shifting and grimacing throughout the morning as they interviewed witnesses, in the car as they drove between locations, and during lunch at Kamekona's shrimp truck. Danny was officially fed up, and since it sounded like their only suspect had been visiting family in Oklahoma during the time of the shooting, he decided that he would finally talk to his partner about his weird behavior.

"Guys, Steve and I need to talk in my office for a second. Fill us in when we get back." Danny tugged on Steve's arm, and he allowed himself to be dragged into Danny's office.

Danny shut the door and walked Steve and him behind his desk. "What's going on, Steve?"

Steve looked irritated and confused. "You were the one who dragged me into your office."

"I mean, what's up with all of the grimacing and twitching you've been doing today? You injure yourself again, babe? How did you even manage to do that on one of your days off? I swear, Steve, sometimes--"

"Danno, stop." Steve sighed. "It's nothing, okay?" Danny sternly glared in response, and Steve rolled his eyes. "It's nothing important. I was out surfing yesterday, and I guess I must have stayed out too long, because I got a really bad sunburn on my back. Happy now?"

Danny's annoyed expression faded away and was replaced by concern. "Did you put some aloe vera on it?"

Steve shifted again and scowled. "Trying to reach some of the spots on my back made the sunburn hurt worse."

Danny opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of aloe vera lotion. "Well, luckily for you, your partner is prepared for living in a tropical paradise." He gestured at Steve's shirt. "Come on, off with the shirt."

Steve began to pull up the t-shirt and winced as it brushed against his sunburn. He attempted to smile through the pain. "Remember when you used to get annoyed when I took off my shirt? Never thought you would be asking me to take it off."

Danny shook his head. "I guess I got used to your caveman, shirtless ways." Danny was never _really_ annoyed when Steve went shirtless. More hopelessly infatuated and covering it up by pretending to be annoyed. Danny's gaze eagerly roamed his partner's toned pecs and abs and he licked his lips at the enticing sight, but Steve failed to notice since he was currently pulling his t-shirt over his head. By the time Steve finished taking off his shirt and dropped it on Danny's desk, Danny was actually looking him in the eyes instead of drooling over his partner's hot body like an idiot.

Danny twirled his index finger in the air. "C'mon, turn around." Steve turned, and Danny bit his lip when he saw the angry, red color of Steve's back.

"That bad, huh?"

"It looks pretty painful, babe." Danny assessed the damage and saw that his entire back, from his shoulders to the waistband of his cargo pants, needed lotion. Danny closed his eyes in embarrassment. _I can't believe I'm going to ask Steve to do this._ "Could you lean your hands against the desk? It will make it easier for me to reach your shoulders."

"Sure." Steve nodded, like Danny hadn't asked him to do something really weird, closed the drawer that was sticking open, and planted his hands on Danny's desk. He must have had no idea the image he presented, legs spread slightly apart and ass sticking out towards Danny. _Nobody's ass should look that fuckable in cargo pants_ , Danny lamented.

Steve looked at him impatiently over one shoulder. "Well, you gonna do it?"

Danny swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt too dry. "Yeah." He squirted some of the aloe vera lotion into his hand and reminded himself of the non-sexy aspects of this situation: Steve was hurt and they were both at work. He determined that he wasn't going to think about the fact that Steve was shirtless and bent over his desk or that he was about to get behind Steve and touch him. Danny moved behind Steve and began by placing his hands on Steve's shoulders.

At the first touch of the lotion, Steve hissed in pain. "Sorry," Danny apologized. "Should feel better in a little bit." As Danny rubbed the lotion onto Steve's shoulders and the middle of his back, the hissing noises turned to pleased little sighs and hums of contentment. Despite his earlier vow, Danny found himself studying the curves of his partner's back, which were still gorgeous despite the color of his injury, and not thinking about the reason he was rubbing lotion on Steve in the first place. His cock began to stiffen in the confine of his pants as he continued to massage his partner's bare back.

Danny pumped more lotion into his hand and began to spread the lotion on the part of Steve's back just above the line of his trousers. Steve's breath hitched when Danny touched him. "Mmm, Danny. That feels _sooo good_."

Danny gasped and lifted his hands from Steve's back. The noise his partner just let out sent a surge of arousal to his dick. Danny stepped back. He needed to get his control back before he came in his pants like a horny teenager.

Steve pouted and turned his head to face Danny. "Why did you stop?"

Danny didn't respond, and Steve just looked at him curiously, probably noticing his flushed cheeks and rapid breathing. His eyes dropped, and he spotted the unmistakeable bulge tenting Danny's trousers. When he locked eyes with Danny again, he smirked. "I see."

Danny, flustered, began to yell and gesture wildly. "It's not my fault, okay?! You were the one making sex noises!"

Steve shook his head in amusement. "Sex noises? Really, Danny?" He quit smirking, and his gaze returned to Danny's dick. He licked his lips as he stared at it with blatant interest. "That's not how I sound during sex."

"Sex noises, I'll show you sex noises," Danny grumbled. He grabbed Steve's hips and pressed the hard line of his cock against Steve's ass.

Steve moaned and turned his head to face forward again. "Fuck, Danny."

"This what you sound like during sex, babe?" Danny asked, rocking his clothed cock against Steve's ass. Steve let out another helpless moan and lowered his head. Danny looked away from Steve to see if he had some lube anywhere. As he looked around, he suddenly realized that he and Steve were at his desk. His desk in his office. His desk in his office _at work_. His desk in his office at work that had _clear, glass windows_. A wave of shame overcame Danny and he warily looked out the window at his coworkers. To his utter humiliation, Kono appeared to be staring directly at them with a manic gleam in her eye and saying something to the others. Chin's eyes darted towards and away from them, and the hand over his mouth didn't conceal the fact that he was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Lou seemed to be as embarrassed as Danny felt and had pointedly turned his head away from Danny's office.

Noticing Danny's pause, Steve turned his head to speak to him, but was interrupted by Lou's loud shout before he could open his mouth. "Damnit, Kono! I don't need a play by play!" Steve cringed.

Danny gingerly stepped away from Steve. "Looks like we have an audience."

Steve stood up and awkwardly toyed with his shirt. "I, uh, guess you'll have to find out about my sex noises another time."

Danny nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I kind of forgot where we were for a little bit."

"Heh, me too." Steve put his shirt back on. "Thanks for, y'know, helping with the sunburn." Steve gestured his thumb to the office. "I should probably go back out there now."

Danny smiled tightly and nodded. After his public humiliation, he wasn't quite as hard as he had been a couple of minutes ago, but he still wasn't prepared to face the rest of his coworkers yet. He sat down at the desk, and pulled out a fresh form from the pile. "Yeah, you go do that. I think I'll catch up on some paperwork."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Why do you need to--?" Danny locked eyes with Steve, and flicked his gaze suggestively down to his lap. "Oh." Steve grinned victoriously and wiggled his eyebrows. "Have fun doing _paperwork_."

"You are such a jerk!" he called after his partner as he left the office. Danny sighed and decided to pass the time by filling out a few forms.

When he left his office a few minutes later, Kono giggled and nudged Chin, who smiled and nudged her in return. Lou just shook his head, and muttered to himself, "I don't care, I just don't want to know." Danny awkwardly cleared his throat and stood next to Steve. "So, Lou, about those financial reports..."

Lou appeared relieved to be discussing work again and continued his explanation of what he had seen in the bank statements. Once everyone was paying attention to Lou, Steve rested his hand against Danny's back and Danny leaned into the light touch. Danny shared a private smile with Steve and then looked towards the screen again. Steve and Danny re-focused their minds on work. _For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed a few formatting issues for this chapter that I didn't notice when I originally posted.


	2. Making Steve See Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Steve and Danny actually have sex. I originally had an idea to write this portion as a one-chapter story, but I thought Steve and Danny needed the chance to actually have sex after that first chapter. I reworked my idea slightly to fit in with the previous chapter.
> 
> The title for this chapter comes from a line that Danny says in the middle of the chapter.
> 
> This chapter is from Steve's POV.

Danny had originally wanted to kiss him goodnight, but that had led to pressing Steve against his front door as they made out. Steve and Danny had just been on their first date a few days after the "aloe vera incident," as Danny referred to it. They shared an evening that was comforting in its familiarity, but there was a new excitement they felt in the freedom to casually look and touch that neither had felt before. Steve had revealed to Danny that this was actually his first date with a man. His few encounters with men previously had been casual, one-time affairs hidden in the shadows of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. There weren't any dates, and there wasn't much kissing either. 

Steve cupped Danny's face as he kissed him, and he relished the fact that he could tell that it was Danny even with his eyes closed. Danny was such a contrast to his previous partners. He was shorter than most of the women Steve had dated, so he had to lean down further to kiss him, and the slight scratch of stubble against Steve's palm was a reminder that he was kissing a man.

As they ended the kiss, Danny drew back to breathe. His gaze swept up and down Steve in the same way they had when Steve took his shirt off earlier this week. Danny probably didn't know that Steve noticed, but Steve hadn't commented because he thought he had been imagining the lustful look in Danny's eyes for years. Danny had definitely proved him wrong this week, and Steve had never been more grateful to be wrong. Remembering their time together in the office sent a shiver down Steve's spine. He wanted what might have happened if the rest of the team hadn't been looking through the glass windows to happen now. "You want to come inside?" Steve asked.

"You sure?" Danny had seemed surprised when Steve revealed that it was his first date with a man and seemed more cautious after his admission.

But Steve knew what he wanted. "I'm sure."

Danny grinned with excitement and leaned his head upwards to kiss Steve again. The way his tongue intertwined with Steve's left Steve breathless and sent a spike of arousal to his cock.

Steve, smiling, pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He fumbled a bit with his keys as Danny distracted him by kissing his neck. When Steve finally managed to open the door and get inside, he dropped his keys in a bowl near the entrance, and Danny shut the door behind them. Steve turned around and kissed Danny again. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

When they broke the kiss, Steve kept his eyes closed. "I want to take you upstairs, Danny. Is that what you want?"

"Is that what I want?" Danny mimicked. He pressed his hard dick against Steve's, and Steve groaned. Even through their clothes, the sensation was incredible. "What does this tell you, babe?" Danny ground his erection against Steve's.

Breathing heavily, Steve managed to open his eyes and locked his gaze with Danny. He held out his right hand, and Danny took it and let Steve lead him to his bedroom.

Once they arrived, Danny and Steve kicked off their shoes and socks. Danny plastered himself to Steve's front, kissed him, and walked them over to the bed. The back of Steve's knees hit the mattress and he fell down on the bed. Danny quickly scrambled on top of him and straddled him. Danny kissed Steve's neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. "What do you want?"

Steve moaned as Danny left a hickey on his neck and deliberately bucked his hips against Danny to make him curse. "Right now, I want you to finish taking off my shirt and take yours off, too. I want to see you and touch you."

Danny finished unbuttoning Steve's shirt and Steve sat up a bit to get his arms out of the sleeves. Steve flung his shirt off the bed and watched Danny ogle his torso. Danny reverently trailed a hand over Steve's chest and abdomen. "Fuck, Steve. You're so gorgeous."

Steve kissed Danny's jawline and worked on the top buttons of Danny's shirt. "Your turn."

Working together, Steve and Danny quickly unbuttoned Danny's shirt, which he threw behind him to join Steve's somewhere on the bedroom floor. Steve took the time to admire Danny's strong, broad chest. The golden chest hair made him practically glow. Steve lifted his right hand to swirl it through Danny's chest hair and noted the way he shivered when Steve's hand grazed his nipples. "So beautiful."

Danny grinned. "Sap." He leaned down to kiss Steve, and Steve reveled in the feeling of their bare chests pressed against each other. He winked. "Guess you're kind of fond of my Chewbacca chest after all?"

Steve chuckled. "About as much as you secretly love it when I take my shirt off."

"You know I do." Steve felt Danny's hand popping open the button of his jeans and thrust into the air as he felt the slow slide of his zipper lowering and the friction it created against his dick. Steve returned his hands to Danny's chest, circling his nipples with his thumbs as Danny worked on his jeans. Danny tugged his jeans down, and Steve lifted his hips to help them slide down. 

When Danny turned his hands to his own jeans, Steve stilled his hands. "Let me." Danny dropped his hands to Steve's hips as Steve unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then stood up next to the bed, allowing them to fall to the floor. He climbed on top of Steve and kissed him, rocking his hips against Steve's with only the thin cloth of their boxers separating them. He moved to Steve's ear to gently nibble on his earlobe and pumped Steve's cock with his hand. "How do you want to do this?"

Steve rested his hands on Danny's sides and thrust into his grip. "I've never done anything like this before, but I want you to fuck me, Danny. Want to feel you inside me."

Danny kissed Steve, plunging his tongue deep in his mouth. "God, that sounds hot. You got lube and condoms?"

"Top drawer in the bedside table," Steve replied, tossing his arm vaguely in the correct direction. Danny scrambled over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. He raised an eyebrow as he took out the half-empty bottle of lube. Steve blushed and glanced to the other side as he remembered fantasizing about this moment, fingering himself and pretending it was Danny. "I've, uh, been imagining this a lot. And not just this past week."

Danny pressed a quick kiss to Steve's collarbone. "You're so goddamn incredible. God, the thought of you... You have no idea what you do to me, babe." Danny began frantically kissing down his chest.

Steve grinned. "I think I'm starting to understand." He wrapped his hand around Danny's thick cock and stroked up and down once meaningfully.

Danny groaned and licked his nipples until they hardened. "Gonna fuck you so hard that I make you see stars, Steve." 

Steve moaned at Danny's words and carded his fingers through Danny's hair. "Keep talking."

Danny paused after licking into his navel. "Gonna make you scream on my cock. Gonna fill you up and make you feel so good."

Steve bucked upwards and closed his eyes. "Fuck, yeah."

Danny tugged Steve's boxers off, allowing Steve's dick to bob against his stomach. Steve spread his legs in anticipation of what was to come. Danny left for only a second, and when he returned he nudged a pillow to lift Steve's hips. Steve's eyes snapped open when he heard the click of the lube bottle opening, and he saw Danny drizzling lube on his fingers. "You still with me, babe?"

"Yeah." He spread his legs a little further to show his eagerness to Danny. "Come on."

Danny rested his left hand against Steve's hip, and put his lips over the head of Steve's cock. Maintaining eye contact, he quickly swallowed him down to the base and began bobbing up and down on his dick. Steve threw his head back and gasped, while his fingers returned to carding through Danny's hair. He tensed a bit when he felt the first finger enter his hole, and Danny popped his lips off of Steve's dick.

"Babe, just focus on my mouth for now, okay?"

Steve, out of breath, just nodded. Danny quickly returned to sucking his cock and began thrusting his finger in and out of Steve. When Steve began to meet his thrusts, Danny added a second finger and repeated the motions. He crooked his fingers inside Steve and Steve moaned, long and low. He hammered his fingers against Steve's prostate, and Steve overcome with sensations, bucked desperately into Danny's mouth. "Stop," Steve panted, and Danny took his lips off Steve's dick and stilled his fingers inside him. Steve took a few seconds to recover. "If you keep doing both at once, I'm gonna come too soon. Want to wait to come when you're inside me."

Danny grinned and added a third finger to Steve's hole. He continued to stretch him, regularly hitting Steve's prostate. Steve writhed on his fingers. "Fuck me, Danny," Steve begged. "Want you inside me." 

Danny removed his fingers from Steve's hole, and Steve whimpered at the empty feeling. He watched avidly as Danny tugged off his boxers, revealing his thick, engorged cock. Danny ripped open the condom packet and sheathed himself in the latex. He poured more lube into his hand and pumped his dick, spreading a generous amount of lube on himself. He positioned himself at Steve's entrance and Steve grabbed onto his shoulders. Ever so slowly, he sank into Steve, inch by inch until he was completely inside Steve.

Danny gave Steve a minute to adjust. Steve breathed in and out shallowly. He had never had a cock inside him before, but he relished the way Danny filled him and the fact that it was Danny inside him. Steve opened his eyes and nodded at Danny, who began to thrust in and out slowly. As he got used to the feeling, Steve moaned and started to push his hips upward to meet Danny's thrusts.

Danny was panting, and he looked so amazing to Steve as he sweated and his hair curled under the exertion. "Fuck, babe. Seeing stars yet?"

"Getting there. Love to have you inside me."

Danny groaned and increased his pace slightly. "Love being inside you." He lifted Steve's left leg, and the new angle made Steve cry out in ecstasy and grip Danny's shoulders more tightly. "Found it," he said to himself, and began to pound into Steve, hitting his prostate with every single thrust.

Steve wrapped his legs around Danny's waist tightly and began to chant Danny's name over and over again. "Harder, Danny, harder!"

Danny held onto Steve's hips with a bruising grip and jackhammered into him. He took one hand and moved it to Steve's cock, which he pumped at the same swift rhythm to his thrusts inside Steve.

"Fuck, Danny, Danny, Danny!" Steve screamed. He came into Danny's fist, his pearly spunk falling onto his stomach at the same time. The sight must have tipped Danny over the edge as well, because he came with a few more thrusts and collapsed on top of Steve.

After taking a few moments to recover, Danny eased himself outside of Steve and Steve whimpered at the loss. He kissed Steve softly on the forehead and removed the condom, tying it off and disposing of it in the wastebasket near Steve's bed. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Danny returned to Steve's room with a wet washcloth and gently cleaned the mess on his stomach. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing. I love you." Steve wouldn't normally say that so early in a relationship, but he had already said it to Danny in other contexts. It felt right to say it now.

Danny lay on his side next to Steve and kissed the place where Steve's neck met his shoulder. "Love you too, babe." He could feel Danny's smile against his skin and smiled in response. 

Steve yawned and turned to his side, and Danny wrapped his arms around Steve. "Goodnight, Danny," he said, his eyes falling shut.

Danny kissed the nape of Steve's neck. "Night, Steve."

As Steve drifted off to sleep, he looked forward to waking up next to Danny in the morning for the first time and hopefully waking up next to him for the rest of his life.


End file.
